Rain
by SilverYami
Summary: A stormy night. A good excuse for Max to stay curled up in bed thinking about his secret crush. But then, suddenly the object of his affections comes knocking on his door, asking for help with a personal problem. Yaoifluff KaiMax oneshot


**Warning: This is light yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: beyblade isn't mine…** -_sticks out tongue-_

**I was watching the re-run G-rev episode where Kai battles Max in the tournament, and I was like, hey! Those two look really cute together! I want to do a Max/Kai story! Personally, I think they look really cute together.**

**And now! Onto the wonderful random one-shot I have created for your reading pleasure!**

* * *

Darkness - peaceful. 

Chocolate - yummy.

Kai.

Those were the three things on my mind that evening.

The blankets were cocooned all around me, wrapping me in a warm fuzzy nest. I sighed, and snuggled down deeper into the pillows. This was exactly where I wanted to be on a cold rainy night. It was warm and cozy in my hotel room, and with a mug of hot chocolate, I planned to stay curled up in bed all night long.

**Knock knock.**

I squeezed my eyes shut, grating my teeth in frustration. That was the third time this night!

"Oh, MAAAAAAXXX!"

"No, Tyson! I am **not** coming. I am staying right here!"

"But Maxie!" Tyson whined from outside in the hall. "Please? We are all going to be there! Rei even persuaded Kai to join us!"

I felt my pulse quicken at the mention of our captain. Then a scowl immediately crossed my face. Stupid Rei. Always hanging around Kai. I don't think Kai even likes Rei! But then… Kai doesn't really like anybody. He's a loner. A looooooooone wolf.

I snickered.

"Max?"

"Just go away, Tyson," I snapped.

I heard a bit off shuffling going on, and then footsteps thudding down the hall, thankfully away from my room. I sighed. Thank god. Hopefully that was the last time. I mean, I know Tyson's head is thick, but my patience is fast wearing out.

Maybe I am being a bit mean. Tyson isn't that bad, and he has come up with some pretty good ideas a few times. I am just cranky. You would be to if someone kept trying to make you leave your nice comfortable room to go out in the cold, when all you really wanted to do is relax.

I leaned over and grabbed the remote, pushing the power button to turn on the TV. Immediately a soft glow filled the otherwise dark room. Outside lightning flashed, and the wind whipped against the windows. I smiled. Now, as long as the power doesn't go off, I am all set for the evening.

For about half an hour I watched a Beyblade tournament that was on channel 20. The kids were all amateurs, and their style sucked, but it was fun anyways. But when the news re-runs came on at midnight, I realized just how late it was. I groaned, thinking about how I had to get up at 7:00 that morning. It **wasn't **going to be fun.

I rolled over onto my back and slung an arm over my eyes. I didn't like staying in a room by myself. I always sleep better when I am with someone else. I get lonely. But… Tyson said he would stay with Kenny, which I don't mind, because Tyson snores and Kenny types. Clickity clickity. Like that.

And Rei called out that he and Kai would share a room. Poof. Just like that without even giving anyone else a chance. And Kai didn't even bat an eye. Just grunted. So I was stuck being alone in the third room, all by myself.

I frowned. Stupid Rei. Now he has Kai all to himself for the night. Who knows what sort of stuff they might do.

The frown turned to a scowl as I imagined Rei and Kai doing 'stuff' together.

**Knock knock.**

I wanted to rip my hair out in frustration. Seriously. "**NO! FOR THE LAST TIME TYSON**! **NO** I DO NOT WANT TO COME MAKE MYSELF SICK ON JUNK FOOD WITH YOU! **NO** I DO NOT WANT TO PLAY BINGO! **YES** I WANT TO STAY HERE IN MY ROOM, AND NOW I WANT TO SLEEEEEEEP! SO **GO.AWAY**!"

Heh heh. If I can't sleep, no one can.

There was silence for a moment, and then a soft voice said, "It's not Tyson."

I sat up quickly. "Kai?"

I could hear the tension in his voice. "Max? Can you open the door?"

I didn't need to be told twice.

Jumping out of bed, I ran to the open the door. Kai stood in the dim hallway, dressed in sweatpants and large t-shirt. I raised an eyebrow. Now this is different. He almost looks like a normal human!

Kai also looked down at his cloths. "I was… umm… bed…" he mumbled.

I nodded, slouching against the door frame. "So what's up, Kai?" Shouldn't you be off doing 'stuff' with Rei right about now?

Kai looked rather uncomfortable. "I… can I come in? I need to talk to you."

Half way through a yawn, I suddenly stood up, eyes wide, very much awake. This was bad. Something must have happened. Kai never wants to talk! Least of all with me. "Kai? What happened? Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? Do you want me off the team?"

Kai shook his head. "Nothings wrong. I just want to talk."

Ooooookay… "Isn't it a bit late? It can't wait till morning? It's just, I have to get up early…" What am I doing? Kai Hiwatari comes to talk to **me**. Not Tyson or Rei. And I am sending him away?

Kai's eyes turned slightly cold. "Fine. I won't bother in the future. Sorry to disturb you."

He turned to walk away, but I quickly grabbed his arm. "No! Wait, Kai. I didn't mean it like that. Come on in! I have time." He just stood there, so I tugged gently on his arm, and finally he moved into my dark room.

Closing the door behind me, I stumbled blindly across the room to flick on the light by my bed. Then I flopped down onto the blankets and leaned back against the pillows, which I propped up a bit. Then I looked at Kai. He was standing across the room by the door, shifting slightly from one foot to the other. Sighing, I patted the bed. "Come on, Kai! We can't talk very well if you are way over there! Sit down!"

Slowly, Kai walked towards me, till he was standing next to the bed. He sat down, and I couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable he looked. I smiled. "I don't bite, Kai."

Kai shifted a bit, but remained silent.

"Kai? I thought you wanted to talk to me."

For a moment I thought he wasn't going to say anything. The corners of his mouth were turned down, like what he was about to say was really unpleasant. Finally he sighed. "I need your help."

My jaw dropped. Kai Hiwatari was asking me for help? **Kai** Hiwatari was asking me for help. Kai **Hiwatari** was asking me for help. The world has come to an end as we know it. No wonder he was having problems talking.

Kai looked over at me. "Look, Max, I just need your advice on some stuff."

"Then why come to me? Why not go to Tyson, or," I scowled, "Rei."

Kai snorted. "Tyson? Give advice? Yeah right."

I shrugged. He had a point.

Kai continued, speaking a bit softer. "And I can't talk to Rei."

Oh boy did that get my interest! What was he willing to tell me and not Rei? I bounced up and down a bit. "So? What is it? You can talk to me! I won't tell anyone!"

Kai looked down to his lap, where he was clenching his hands in tight fists. I could see many emotions flitting across his face, but they were gone before I could identify them. Finally he whispered, "I'm gay."

My jaw dropped again, and I am pretty sure my eyes were popping out of my head. Of all the things he could have said to me, that was _the_ most unexpected. Kai was shifting again, so I knew I should say something. "You're gay."

"Yes."

Holyfuckingshitheisgay! I feel like doing a happy dance! I feel like jumping up and down squealing, but I won't because I think that would really freak him out! Instead I will be all calm and cool! "And you need my help because…"

Kai looked surprised. Scratch that, he looked stunned. I think he expected me to leap off the bed in horror, or start gagging in disgust or something. For a minute he looked like he didn't know what to do, but then the old Kai came back, and he glared at me. "You can't tell anyone, Max."

Tell anyone? Of course I wouldn't! Kai was trusting me with a secret no one else knows! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I smiled softly. "Hey! You can trust me! You have my word I won't tell a soul." I reached out and lightly touched his shoulder. Not surprisingly, Kai flinched, but I felt kind of hurt anyways.

Kai looked down again. "There's more."

"More? Really? That wasn't what you wanted to tell me?"

"That was only part of it."

"So what is the rest?" Come on! I am about to burst here!

Kai whispered, "I… I think I love someone."

I blinked. My first thought was, whee! He loves me! But then I thought, if he loved me, he wouldn't come to talk to me about his crush on me. Then I remembered that he said he couldn't talk to Rei about it, and that must have been because he loves Rei.

In that moment, my world shattered.

Something must have shown on my face, because Kai suddenly looked miserable. That look, combined with everything else, just made me want to break down and cry.

"Max? Are you ok?"

His beautiful voice washed over me, and I looked up at him with blurry eyes. "I'm fine," I tried to say, but I'm pretty sure my own voice cracked. Maybe, if I'm lucky, he won't notice.

He noticed.

Kai drew a shaky breath. "So you figured it out?"

"I did."

"You know?"

I could only nod.

"I- I'm sorry."

Huh? Why is he apologizing?

Kai stood up. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, or disgust you. I just… I just had to tell you. Now matter what the outcome. I am sorry."

He began to walk away, but I grabbed hold of his arm. "Wait. What do you mean? Why would I be disgusted or uncomfortable?"

He looked a bit surprised. "Well, aren't you?"

I shook my head, and smiled weakly up at him. Even if my heart was broken, I had to make things right with him. "I could never be disgusted by you. It is how you feel. I am glad you told me, and I am happy for you, even if it is Rei you choose to be in a relationship with."

Kai spun around quickly to look at me. "R-Rei?"

He sounded so surprised, that I immediately perked up. Could it be that I was wrong? Kai actually didn't like Rei? If not, then who **did** he like? I had to be certain it wasn't Rei. "Well, I know Rei likes you and all, and you are sharing a room with him, I assumed that you would like him back! It is who you were talking about, right?"

Something sort of dawned in Kai's eyes, and then a soft smile appeared on his lips. "Oh Max," he whispered. "I wasn't talking about Rei. I was talking about you."

Oh. That makes sense. Not!

As if in some sort of daze, I stood up next to him, and placed my hands on his shoulders. For a moment I just stood there, looking into his eyes. Kai has the most amazing eyes. Some people might think red eyes are creepy, but I think they suit Kai just perfectly. At the moment, I could see worry reflected in them, but also something else.

I am not sure quiet what happened next, but I think we both leaned forward, and suddenly my lips were pressed gently against his. Kai's lips were soft, but firm in a way, and they were parted just a bit. I could feel his hot breath ghosting over my mouth, as his arms wrapped themselves around my middle, pulling me closer. My eyes had slid closed on their own accord, but other than that, I wasn't sure what to do next. To say I was surprised when I felt Kai's tongue gently pry my lips open would be an understatement. But my mouth opened instinctively, and the feeling after that wasn't entirely unpleasant. In fact, it sent tingles down my spine. Kai obviously knew what he was doing.

When we finally eased apart, I felt like it was the happiest day of my life.

I had never been kissed before, ok?

Kai smiled at me, so he must have been happy as well. Kai never smiles. Gently, he kissed the top of my head.

I grinned up at him. "I love you to, Kai."

**End.

* * *

**

**So? What do you think? I know it is kind of blah, but whatever. It is only my second attempt at writing a one-shot. But… there could be a sequel! I mean, Rei still has to find out about Kai and Max's relationship, plus they still have to tell everyone else.**

**So tell me if you want a sequel! And please review!**


End file.
